Misery
by J-Mith
Summary: Tension and disaster after the incursion. Aftermath of the loss of the baby. Main Characters: TJ, Simeon and Young but involves many more. Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate Universe in any shape or form !
1. Chapter 1

TJ strolled around Destiny, ever so often twinging in pain from her gun shot wound that only 2 days ago had taken the life of her daughter. Red rings around her eyes from where she had been so often crying from grief, were catching glimpses of civilians not knowing what to say or how to react to a military personnel loosing the one hope she was clinging on to.

"Why me?" Was the question she kept asking herself. Had she done something wrong ,for such a terrible thing to happen to her? She reached her infirmary, walking in she had flashbacks of the gun struggle that left two dead and herself injured. She saw the yet to be cleaned up blood stain that she had lain in, it was overwhelming, she pressed herself against the nearest wall and sunk down to the floor sobbing.

"TJ come in" she had not come out of her quarters since the incident and by the sound of the radio Scott was worried not to find her still in there.

"TJ come in please".

She turned her radio off still violently sobbing.

"Sir this is Scott, I can't find TJ anywhere". Scott was reluctant to contact Colonel Young, although he had shown no signs of grief he knew it was killing him inside.

"TJ? Erm... I haven't seen her Lt. Maybe she went to the infirmary" Young replied.

"Sir I'm worried about her, Becker said to me that she hasn't been to the mess since... well since the accident, which means she's not had any food. I want to make sure she's alright" Scott's voice was getting more and more concerned.

"Check the infirmary Lt and get back to me. Young out"

How could he be so cold, the woman that he had impregnated was in pieces after loosing her child, had he no heart?

Scott on his way to the infirmary had joined up with Chloe and Eli both heading to the infirmary to clean up the blood stains so that TJ wouldn't see them.

"How is she?" Chloe said, matching the fast pace that Scott had set.

"I honestly don't know, last time I saw her she was asleep in her quarters. I don't know what to say to her I've never been good with the whole comforting and understanding things. I thought that I'd check on her this morning but I cant find her anywhere" Scott replied.

"I would have checked on her but Colonel Young told everybody to leave her and let her deal with the grief I guess you were not there. I mean does he even care, it was his baby too!" Chloe said getting more agitated.

"WHAT? Young's the father?" Eli said puzzled, Chloe had forgotten that Scott and herself were the only ones that knew.

"Erm... oh crap, Eli you've got to promise me that you wont tell anyone else" she said.

"Did I just hear what I thought you just said?" Rush's head came around the corner that Chloe, Eli and Scott had just passed.

"Oh no their both going to kill me" Chloe said, turning her back to everyone and hitting her head half-heartedly against the wall.

"I did hear that didn't I. Whatever possessed her to sleep with that man, let alone her Colonel. Chloe I wouldn't even dream of telling anyone, as much as I'd love to see the Colonel shamed, I very much like Ms Johansen and wish her no more pain, in fact I was just coming to help out in the infirmary I hear some equipment was damaged and I didn't want her to go back to work with broken equipment".

They approached the infirmary, walking in they heard a soft sniffle from over the far end of the infirmary.

"TJ?" Scott said sympathetically.

"OH sorry I didn't know you were here" a voice replied.

"TJ is that you?" Scott now confused, it didn't sound like TJ. A young woman came from behind a table. Camille Wray had been on her hands and knees scrubbing at the floor the get the blood stains out. As she rose from the ground she placed the bucket of water to the side of her, took off her rubber gloves and rubbed her nose.

"Have you been crying Camille?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just being silly, it's just only yesterday we were throwing her a baby shower" Camille's voice got quieter "And now this". Chloe placed a comforting arm around her and said "everything is going to be okay ".

"Camille have you seen TJ?" Scott asked, he wasn't too fond of Camille but he never liked seeing people upset.

Still sniffling Camille replied "I haven't seen her but I think that she must have been here. Look I found her radio switched off on the floor. I must admit I am a bit worried, I told the Colonel that I'd found her radio but he told me to come here and clean up".

"He's lost his mind, he doesn't care about anybody any more if he cared in the first place" Rush said "Eli go to the Control room and get a kino, we can gather more space if we split up".

" I agree but do you think that we should tell the Colonel" Chloe said

"No lets keep it to ourselves, tell as many people as possible to meet me in the gate room" Scott replied.

They all went their separate ways ready to start the search.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark, Tamara had ventured into the unexplored end of the ship. She had wanted to get away from everybody, the thought of accidentally bumping into a member of the Lucian Alliance made her feel sick, she was sure that if she saw one she'd kill them. She lay down on one of the many boxes that were in the room. She caressed her belly from where her baby had once been. The baby weight still lingered, loosing the weight on this ship is going to be tough she had often thought to herself. She was exhausted, moving around the ship was hard enough recovering from a gunshot wound, let alone the added weight. She lay there deep in thought, "Is my baby with Caine?" she asked herself, that thought was the only thing keeping her going. Her baby could still be alive.

In the Gate room, people gathered after hearing word from either Rush, Eli, Chloe or Scott that TJ was missing. Scott placed the orders and designated each group to a location of the ship.

"James ,Volker you take the east wing of the ship, Chloe, Riley you take west, Brody, Rush you take south, Greer, Park your with me and we'll take the north. Search everywhere, radio in if there are any problems or if you find her. Lets find her people, lets go." Each group started the search going into every room and looking down every corridor.

"You know I haven't actually seen the Colonel since the attack, he's locked all of the Lucian Alliance up in some sort of cell, their not going to disappear into thin air and they can't stay in there forever" Park said as she peered into another room.

"Like hell they can't, there not our friends Park, if they had us all together they wouldn't hesitate to shoot us all" Greer replied, he always had an opinion and it was normally the opposite to Park's, maybe chemistry but Park thought he was a military prat. She'd always liked Tamara and viewed her not as military but as a friend. Tamara was one of the first people she connected to not that it was hard, everybody liked her maybe survival instincts, maybe due to her being the only medic on board. No she was kind-hearted and looked after everybody and now it was their turn to help her.

Scott could hear Eli asking for Young on the radio. "Eli I told everybody not to disturb the Colonel, I took his radio from this quarters earlier what do you want?"

"Oh sorry I forgot." Eli said

"Well...?" Scott replied

"Oh yeah well someone accessed an unexplored area of the ship earlier, a door in the north of the ship I don't know if it's important but I thought someone should know"

"Thanks Eli were heading there now. Scott out" he turned to Greer and Park "Lets go, it must be TJ, she might have gotten lost".

Scott opened the door. A long corridor stretched out in front of them with doors on each side. "This is going to be a long..." he paused,

"What is it?" Park asked.

"Shhh" Scott replied raising a hand to stop them "you hear that?", a faint sniffle and cough echoed the silence.

"TJ" Scott said to himself with a smile on his face and slowly started walking down the corridor listening for an indication to which room she was in. Another cough broke the silence, Scott pressed his ear against the nearest door he thought it came from. "She's in here" he whispered to Greer and Park "You think we should all go in?" Greer asked "Maybe she wants to be alone, and if I know TJ she won't appreciate everybody seeing her cry"

"Your right. Ill go in" Scott said reaching for his radio "This is Scott, TJ has been found return to your stations"

"Is she Okay" James replied

"I don't know but I'd like radio silence until I say. "

"Yes Sir. James out"


	3. Chapter 3

Scott opened the door to see a beautiful figure perched on the edge of a box. Although she was still crying she still looked beautiful and elegant. A chill went up his spine, he'd never seen her like this before, in fact he'd never seen her cry before, "I guess Young dealt with that" he thought to himself but Young didn't care now the baby issue was out of the way and now he didn't have to look after her. Scott had always looked up to his Colonel but now he saw him as a weak man who was on breaking point.

TJ mustn't have heard the door open as when Scott put his hand on her shoulder she jumped up and turned around.

"Hey hey it's me I didn't mean to startle ya" Scott said quickly "We've all been worried about you. You know this is an unexplored area of the ship, it could have been dangerous". She looked at him with empty eyes, was she really listening or still thinking about something else. "Do you want to talk" Scott asked softly "Tamara?" She sat back down on the box and began sobbing again "Hey hey, it's all right" he wrapped his arms around her and craddled her in his arms, at first she was reluctant but soon rested her head against his shoulder.

As soon as she'd stopped crying she pulled away and put her head in the hands. Stroking her back Scott said "I know it's hard but you'll get through this, your stronger than you think and well... we'll help you, everybody cares about you TJ" She lifted her head up "Really? Do they really? I don't think so" her voice angry "I'm the only medic aboard this ship, that's why people are so concerned"

"TJ that's not true and you know it" Scott replied surprised by her response "Yes you are the only medic aboard but people don't see you as just their medic, your their friend and a very valuable one at that."

TJ composed herself "What about the Colonel?" Scott gave a frown and TJ reacted to it "Yeah I didn't think so, he hasn't even been bothered that I've been gone has he?" Scott gave a sympathetic look "TJ he's grieving too"

"NO HE'S NOT, HE DIDN'T CARE THEN AND HE DOESN'T CARE NOW, ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS HIS REPUTATION NOTHING ELSE" TJ broke down into tears again, Scott taken aback from TJ's outburst felt her pain and anguish.

"Look let me take you back to your room, it's cold in here and I think you need some sleep" It came out as more of a command than a suggestion. TJ looked up and weakly nodded,.

Scott stood and TJ shortly did the same, "Arr..." TJ cried out in pain clutching at her stomach . "You got up too quickly?" Scott asked worriedly "I think so it doesn't seem to have healed yet" she replied

"Here I'll carry you, I'm sure that walking isn't making it heal any quicker." Scott said

"I'm fine" TJ replied unconvincingly

"No your not let me help you, like I said before your not alone" Scott said. TJ smiled and "Thank you Matt" he scooped her up in his arms and headed for her room.

TJ must have fallen asleep on the way back as her body wasn't tense any more, she must have felt uncomfortable that her colleague was carrying her.

Outside TJ's room was Colonel Young knocking on the door

"TJ open up. That's an order!" Young's voice was more aggressive than usual and a little slurrly.

"Sir she's here"

Young turned on his heels, his face was pale and he looked like he'd been drinking.

"Why are you carrying her Lt Scott?" Young asked.

"Her stomach as been giving her trouble sir, I think she just needs some sleep" Scott replied "If you don't mind sir I'd like to take her into her room"

"Is there anything going on here Lt" Young asked almost accusing him of something

"Sorry Sir I don't know what you mean"

"I hope your being professional Lt I wouldn't want..." Young was interrupted by TJ who was awoken by the conversation Scott put her down "WOULDN'T WANT WHAT EVERATT?" she was surprised by her own reaction but carried on "THAT HE MIGHT GET ME PREGNANT? YOUR SO FULL OF YOURSELF, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT AND DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION" This was the chance to tell the Colonel what she thought of him, he was drunk so he wouldn't remember much in the morning anyway.

"TJ just you remember who your talking to" Young replied confused

"I know who I'm talking to, an arrogant pig who takes advantage of his Lieutenants"

"Lt that's en..." he was interrupted yet again "Your too busy getting drunk and caring about no one but yourself that you don't begin to think about other people." Scott felt like he was stuck in the crossfire but kept quiet. "I'm here breaking down and the only person I can talk to is..." she started crying again and stormed into her quarter's leaving Young and Scott standing their uncomfortably.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was the only reason why TJ left her room now, the encounter with Young and Scott made her uneasy and she didn't want to bump into either of them. She didn't think that anybody would make an effort to talk to her. Dinner was like a stampede everybody was hungry even more so as the ration for each person had once again been reduced. The mess had been segregated into table sections ever since they had boarded the ship. On one table the scientists except for rush of course who very rarely had dinner at the same time as everybody else, on others the civilians and the rest of the tables the military. Although TJ came under military different people from different groups were fond of her so would make the effort to try and get on with each other.

Surprisingly the mess wasn't as busy as expected, TJ approached the food counter catching Becker's attention.

"Hey how you doing?... h-how you coping with... you know" Becker said his eyes lowering to the floor.

"I'm fine I'd like my ration?" TJ said taking a deep breath as to say 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Yeah sure but you know you can talk to me right?" Becker said handing TJ her ration.

"Sure". She took the ration and headed for an empty table avoiding eye-contact with anyone.

TJ starting scooping up her slop and then dropping it back into her bowl, she knew that she had to eat it, it was just a matter of how long it would take her, the food wasn't much to be desired.

The mess was not as busy because little did TJ know a meeting was taking place. Colonel Young had pulled his act together after a hard scolding from Scott. Scott had had a deep conversation with Young. Scott found out that Young felt responsible for the death of his unborn child, he felt guilty that he wasn't there to protect TJ. Scott had told him bluntly "YOU NEED TO PULL YOURSLEF TOGETHER! Sir I know it's hard and that you've lost your child but TJ has lost her child too and it's effecting _her_ more and your not helping. The crew need you... I need you, I can't command this ship I'm not strong enough. Look sober up and you'll be able to think straight, maybe even be able to work things out with TJ. The Lucian Alliance need to be told what we're going to do with them" Scott had said

"SCREW THE LUCIAN ALLIANCE IVE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN WORRY ABOUT THEIR WELL-BEING" Young had argued back.

"I know, just sober up and then we can talk. Please Sir."

After Scott had left, Young sat down and placed his head in his hands 'What are you doing Everatt?' he said to himself.

The meeting had been about the hydroponics lab. Plants were not growing properly which meant less food for the crew and the reduction of the amount each person gets in a ration.

"Come on then tell me what's going on" Young said not aiming his question at a certain person, "Well? Brody?" Young repeated this time asking Brody.

"Erm... I don't know what's going wrong we haven't changed anything and …." Brody was interrupted by Rush "Sorry Brody but Colonel cana have a word"

"Yes sure what is it" Young replied

"It's sorta private maybe we should talk outside" Rush replied looking at people interested in what he had to say.

"Whatever it is Rush these people deserve to know" Young replied looking smug.

"As you wish Colonel. The simulation you had was detected on one of the consoles I recently found and well..." Rush hesitated "Are you sure you don't want to..."

"Rush get on with it!" Young snapped.

With a huff Rush carried on "Well there is history of another one well half of one really it wasn't carried out to the end"

"And who was it Dr Rush" Young said looking puzzled "No-one has reported seeing anything odd"

"I know, it wasn't classed as 'odd ' at the time. It was err... Lt Johansen. When she was shot and unconscious"

Whispering erupted in the room. "Everyone be quiet!" Young shouted. The talking suddenly stopped "What do you mean half a simulation?" Young asked.

"Well there was a disruption a kind of power spike which stopped the simulation someone or something must have hacked into it."

"So some of what she saw could have actually happened?" Young eyes began to widen.

"I didn't say that and I don't think that anyone should tell TJ that" his voice got quieter "She doesn't need any more pain and being any more confused than what she is."

"I'm sorry Dr but who put you in charge"

"Look don't make it sound like you don't care. As much as I hate to admit it but.. I like TJ and wish her to get over her grief without added mystery to what she saw."

"Your not saying that what she saw was real though are you?"

"No and I'm not saying that it didn't happen either, I just don't know I wish I did but I don't. Look everyone has had a tiring day, I think it's time that everyone got something to eat now don't you?" Rush exited the room heading towards the Mess. Young opened his mouth as if to speak but couldn't find the words. Everyone began to exit and head to the Mess.

"Sir Chloe, Eli, Camille, Greer, Park and myself and heading to the Mess, you want to join us?" Scott asked awkwardly exiting a conversation between Park and Greer, the chemistry between them were frightening but Greer would kick his ass if he said anything.

"Sure why not Matthew?" The smile had come back to Young's face.

The corridors were empty and as Young stepped into the entrance to the Mess his eyes met TJ.

"Sir you ok?" Scott asked, Eli and Chloe waiting for his answer.

"Yeah I'm fine" Young replied hesitantly.

"Hey. Hey TJ" Chloe shouted waiting for a reply she gathered her food and waited for the others.

Approaching TJ's table Young took a step back and swallowed hard.

Putting her hand on TJ's shoulder Chloe said "Hey didn't you hear me? Never mind it's pretty loud in here anyway" although Chloe knew that TJ was just deep in thought.

"SO" Eli said trying to break the awkwardness on the table "How is everyone?". What a stupid question Eli thought to himself, everyone is doing rubbish and he just rubbed it in, surprisingly there was an answer "A little better" TJ said quietly, everyone smiled a breakthrough with her at last, all except for Young who just stared at her _blankly._

"So I heard that some of the Lucian Alliance members have been released" Park said

"W-what?" TJ's eyes shot to Young "You've released them" her voice got louder and she stood up "Without telling me" Young stood to match the height of her.

"I had to plus you weren't talking to anyone I thought that I should leave you alone" His voice was plain almost neutral.

"After all that's happened you can't even pick up a radio and tell me that you've let the Lucian Alliance crew go"

"Look I'm sorry ok. After all that you've been through I..." she gave him an icy glare and sat back down to finish her gruel. Conversation had begun again on the table this time Chloe debating over politics with Eli.

"Look I know where you coming from but cuts need to be made some..." the room filled with silence as a Lucian Alliance member, Simeon, entered the Mess.

"He's heading over here" Chloe whispered to Scott hinting on that TJ was sitting right next to them.

"Look I only want to get some food and have a conversation with someone okay" Simeon said filling the silence with smirk on his face. He grabbed a ration which was smaller than everyone else's. TJ raised from the table and pushed past others who had decided to leave.

"Hey TJ, I need to talk to you" Simeon called after her. She had only pushed past a couple of people who were in front of her and was now at the end of the table that she had just sat at. He approached her.

"How you doing. You okay." he had no reply so he put his hand on her shoulder and said "I know a loss is difficult but.." she hit his bowl with her hand on the floor making everyone jump around her, pushed his hand off of her and pulled out a gun that was in her belt causing all the military to draw there's.

"Don't EVER touch me again" her voice quivered, she lowered it so that only he could here "If you see me you turn around and walk the other way, you don't talk to me and you don't look at me. Clear"

"Yeah. Clear" She knew that he was mocking her but let go and placed her gun in her belt again.

Simion looked at Becker over TJ's shoulder "I think I need another ration" the sound of his voice made her shiver and the urge to punch him was too much to bare, she clenched her fist and hit him as hard as she could, the sound of his nose breaking made her feel as though a little of her pain had been placed on him. She punched again this time hitting his jaw. Young and Scott grabbed both her arms, she didn't struggle. Simion was on the floor crying out in pain.

"Not so tough now are you" TJ said feeling calmer. She pulled free of Scott and Young and headed out of the Mess.

"LOOK WHAT SHE DID" his voice went high pitch "SHE BROKE MY NOSE" he wailed in pain as Young picked him up off the floor.

"I didn't see anything" Young said smiling.

The Mess cleared leaving only Simion and Becker in there.


	5. Chapter 5

The Infirmary had been quiet the last couple of days maybe because they hadn't jumped out of FTL for a while. TJ was sat in a chair organising the drugs. The alien sedative had become extremely useful during the attack from the Lucian Alliance, it had saved a lot of people. All except for her baby.

Although she hated the Lucian Alliance, she seemed to have a connection with one of the members. She had saved Varro's life and she was shot he was very concerned about her maybe he felt it was his duty to return the favour. No it was much more than that he had experienced loss too, the death of his wife.

Young and Scott came into the infirmary.

"Hey TJ hows the hand?" Scott asked. After punching Simeon she had suspected that she had fractured her knuckles, Chloe and Camille had come looking for her after the incident and bandaged them up for her.

"Oh it's fine thanks. It's going to take a long time to heal but yeah I'm good" She looked tired but much better than she had looked when she had an argument with Young. Things were still shaky but at least they were on speaking terms.

"I'm glad your okay TJ" Young said she gave him a smile and said "I'm sure you've both not come here to check on my hand, what's up?"

"Well since after you punched Simion, we've locked all the Lucian Alliance members up again. A guy called Varro keeps saying that he wants to speak to you and that you'd agree to speak to him" Young said.

"What's he want?" TJ asked frowning.

"He said that he was having trouble with his shoulder from him being shot and that he wants you to take a look at it. What shall I tell him?" Young replied.

She hesitated "bring him here" she finally said.

"If your sure" Young said not too sure that she was okay with it.

"Yeah I'm sure" She said a little more convincingly.

Varro entered the Infirmary it looked like he had taken a couple of beatings, 'Young's handy work' she thought to herself, she knew when Young had been trying to beat information out of people he always aimed for a certain point of the side of someone's face.

"Hey I hope you don't mind" Varro said.

"Sit down and let me take a look" She replied showing no friendliness while the solider was there. "You can go" she said instructing him to leave.

"But mam Colonel Young told me to not to leave his side"

"I'm fine." She said "GO!" shouting louder than intended which made the solider jump a little. He made his way out and mumbled "We'll see what the Colonel has to say about this"

She reached for the bandage wrapped around Varro's shoulder and slowly began to unravel it.

"You sure no how to make an order" He said smiling. She smiled back but soon realised that she was starting to sound like Colonel Young making orders.

"You should take care of your shoulder, no sudden movements of your arm." She said.

"Yes mam" he replied pausing before saying "You know Simeon is a jerk don't let him get to you." TJ turned her head he could see that she had been crying, her eyes were red and he could see the tracks the tears had taken down her face. "Hey he deserved it anyway" he gave a small laugh."That was one hell of a punch. Well so I've heard, but, you be careful he's not one to let things drop and maybe punching him wasn't a good idea." His voice sounded concerned "but I'll talk to him tell him that your grieving"

"I DONT NEED YOUR HELP. I don't need anyone's help." She reached for her radio "Colonel send someone to pick up Varro from the Infirmary"

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to know that I'm on your side" He smiled his sympathetic smile.

"A lot of people have been saying that lately." TJ stated.

" 'A lot' of people care about _you_" He replied empathizing the _you_ and _a lot_

A solider entered the Infirmary the same one that she had sent away.

"Mam?" He asked shyly.

"I'm done." she replied

Varro started to walk away, he stopped and turned around "Remember what I said about Simeon, he _is_ dangerous" warning was in his voice. He left, leaving TJ staring at the empty doorway.

_Thanks for reading. A review would be appreciated. :) _


	6. Chapter 6

As she started walking out of the Infirmary Greer walked in with Park. Park was laughing and replied to Greer's remark "No I'm not Greer, I don't drink"

"Oh come on, I'll be drinking doesn't mean you have to. Think of it as our first date" He replied grinning.

"I don't know I don't really like being around alcohol"

Greer was going to say something but TJ butted in "I don't think that she wants to go on a date with you Greer" she sarcastically said.

"Hey I'm a great catch the best looking on the ship"

"Oh really I'm sure that the majority of the men on this ship think that and maybe Park just wants to go for dinner or in our case for some slop" they all laughed.

"Nice to see you back to yourself again TJ I've missed you" Park opened her arms and gave TJ a huge hug.

"I agree, not been the same without you TJ. Not much fun to taking the micky out of Eli when your not there" they all laughed again. Poor Eli she was thinking he wasn't there but still he could make them laugh. "You gonna come down to the Observation Deck, Rush's new robot is taking a trip on the outside of the ship" Greer said.

"Yeah sure why not" TJ replied.

They set walking to the Observation Deck when Park said "SHOOT, I left my radio in the Gateroom I'll catch up with you both" She set of running back down the hall.

"She's always forgetting things" Greer said with laughter "So,TJ. Do you err... do you think that Park likes me?"

"Well I dunno Greer. I suppose she likes you" TJ replied a little confused.

"No I mean like likes me."

"OH" TJ awkwardly said "Yeah I think she does it's just... well your military and I think that she thinks that your unapproachable about it, you should talk to her."

"Will you erm... TJ will you go catch up with her and have one of your 'girly' chats"

"A 'Girly Chat' that's what you men call them. Ugh, okay Greer but you owe me" She smiled and ran off to catch Park up.

As TJ approached the Gateroom the ship dropped out of FTL. "Park" she shouted but no reply. "Park I came to hurry you along Greer's getting impatient." She wasn't quite in the Gateroom when she heard "TJ HELP!".

TJ ran into the room, in front of her was Scott and Chloe kneeling down on the floor, Brody was standing behind a console with his hands in the air and Park had a gun to the back of her head, held by Simeon.

"What's going on?" TJ asked cautiously.

"Nice of you to join us TJ. Now get away from the doorway." Simeon snarled.

"Look you don't have to hurt anybody okay"

"You didn't say that when you punched me" he replied "NOW DO AS I SAY AND MOVE." She walked closer to where Simeon was holding Park who was now crying.

"TJ I don't want to die" Park said sobbing.

"Your going to be fine. SIMEON." She took a deep breath "What do you want?"

"TJ just do as he says" Scott said scared for what she might do. A radio went off, TJ presumed that it was Matt's as it wasn't in his belt. "Lt Scott come in please" It was Young. Brody made a move but was stopped by Simeon's words "Don't..Move...A Muscle."

"Scott come in. Simeon was being escorted to the bathroom, he's killed the two soldiers that were escorting him. He's loose somewhere on the ship." Young stopped talking. He had given up trying to get into contact with Scott.

"He said he wouldn't hurt anybody if we did as we were told" Chloe said now Young had stopped radioing.

"That was before Ms Johansen showed up." Simeon replied to Chloe leaving a shocked and worried look on her face. "You see Ms Johansen makes my blood boil. She humiliated me in front of everybody in the Mess Hall and broke my noise. I can't say that I don't want too hurt anyone right now. Maybe Park will be my first victim." He snarled again and pushed the end of the gun harder onto the back of Park's head. He had fire in his eyes the anger was pouring out of him. "Dial up the gate Mr Body, Lisa Park and I have a lot of _chatting_ to do"

The gate started dialling.

"Look you can't blame Lisa for what I did, won't it be more satisfying if you took me instead." TJ said, she knew that if he took her through the gate he would most likely kill her but she couldn't let Lisa die in her place.

"TJ NO!" Park and Chloe shouted together.

"You know it's the best option, I'm more valuable than Lisa as Military and as Medic. Once I'm on that planet no one will be able to do anything about it.

"Your not as clever as I thought Ms Johansen." He paused for a while as the second chevron locked. Then he started to walk forward towards TJ still aiming the gun at Parks head, TJ inhaled deeply and swallowed hard. It happened in a flash he tossed Park aside and grabbed TJ's neck.

"You can't back out now" He said so close to her face that their noses were touching. Lisa Park sobbed louder. Simeon twisted TJ around so that the gun was pointing to the back of her head and that her back was firmly pressed against his chest. As they backed away Greer came charging in with Colonel Young, Rush and Eli. Greer and Young had their guns raised aiming towards Simeon and TJ.

"TAMARA!" Young shouted.

"Sir I can't get a shot he's too close to her" Greer said.

"What's wrong Colonel, she isn't yours is she?" Simeon said stroking the side of TJ's face with his free hand, TJ flinched but he held her still.

"If you hurt her..." Young started.

"You'll what? You'll hunt me down and kill me, well that wont bring her back will it?"

"I mean it!" Young replied.

As Simeon was laughing the last chevron locked and the wormhole opened. He slowly backed started to back away towards the wormhole. Scott now holding a gun was standing beside Greer and Young. Chloe was comforting Park.

"YOU'LL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS SIMEON!" Young yelled as Simeon dragged TJ into the Stargate.


	7. Chapter 7

"DIAL THE ADDRESS BACK NOW BRODY" Young Yelled. As Brody started to make movements to dial the gate the ship shook and a bright light flashed.

"Don't tell me that we have just jumped into FTL." Young looked as though he was going to explode at any minute.

"Colonel I'm sorry there is nothing anybody could have done" Rush's voice filled the room. There was a sudden flash of movement which lead to Rush being pined to the wall by Young. "Oh so you think it's my fault do ye, even though I turned up the same time you did. Just typical." Young let go realising that Rush was right and that nobody was to blame.

"What happened?" Young said directing the question to Park.

"I..." she took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears "I forgot my radio in here so I came to find it. He was already here when I arrived he had a gun pointing at Lt Scott, Chloe and Brody." She took another deep breath "He quickly grabbed me and got Lt Scott to lay down his weapon and kick it towards him. He told them to both kneel down on the floor, he was just telling Mr Brody to dial the gate when we heard TJ shouting for me" Park dropped her head remembering that TJ had traded her life for her own.

"It's okay carry on" Eli put his arm around her, with his other hand he stoked her back trying to calm her down.

"She-she.." Tears streamed down her face "She told Simeon that her life would have a bigger impact on the ship her being the only Medic an all. He tossed me aside and took her. Oh Colonel we've got to try and get back to her, I can't live knowing that she died to save my life" Park sighed and looked up to see Colonel Young holding a hand out to pull her off the floor.

"We're going to do our best" Young said hoisting her up.

"What are you going to do with me?" TJ asked worriedly.

"You knew what you were letting yourself in for when you suggested what you did" He grinned raising the gun up to her, there was some distance between them now.

"You coward!" TJ yelled.

"Excuse me?" Simeon replied confused.

"Your scared to actually fight me, your just going to shoot me and have done with it"

"Now that you mention it, I suppose the lady that broke my nose should have a few things broken before she dies" He smirked as he tossed the gun far away to his side. "We'll see what your made of shall we" he said and started charging at TJ.

Rush was in the Control room when Colonel Young entered. "What can I do for you Colonel?" Rush asked not lifting his eyes of the console.

"Have you got any further with turning the ship around?" Colonel asked. The two of them had been more civil since TJ had been taken, a mutual concern was shared as with much more of the crew.

"I seem to be making progress although I'm worried that it may not be in time" Rush replied.

"Just do your best Rush, she's strong, she wont go without a fight." Rush lifted his head from the console and they both shared a smile before he lowered it back again with more determination.

Young started walking out when he bumped into Varro. "Colonel I just heard, what are you going to do?" Varro asked.

"It's your fault that she's in this mess why would I tell you?" Young replied with anger.

"I told her to be careful and not mess with him. I warned her." Varro replied equally angry.

"Well you didn't warn her enough, did you? And now she's out there on her own with that madman. God knows what he's doing to her. I just hope for your sake she's okay because if she's not then Simeon is not the only one that's going to be in trouble." Young said restraining himself from punching him.

TJ dodged out of the way landing hard on the sandy floor. The planet was a desert with high rocky mountains. TJ pushed herself off the floor and stood in a defensive position. She had taken basic combat training but Colonel Young had taught her all he knew. He would have been a good teacher for many more military based things but their relationship had become more than colleagues and more like an affair. Simeon ran towards her, she blocked the first punch but his second hit her clear in the side of the face, then another in her gut. She fell to the floor to a kneeling position with one hand on the sand, Simeon cranked his leg back as if to kick a football, she saw it coming but was too winded to move. The impact of his foot to her ribs made her cry out in pain, the sound of the cracking ribs made Simeon smile. "Not so tough now are you girly" He laughed.

Unexpectedly she rose from the floor one arm holding her ribs, his laughter stopped as she took a swing at him with her free fist striking his cheek bone making him fall back a few paces. The battle of survival was underway.

"Colonel Young please report to the control room _immediately_." Rush spoke urgently on the radio.

"On my way" Young replied. He reached the control to see Eli, Park and Rush surrounding the one console.

"What is it? You done it?" Young asked eagerly.

"Sort of but there's a problem." Eli replied.

"What is it?" Young said.

"Well we can input a route for the Destiny to go while dropped out of FTL." Rush said.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Young said a little confused at what the problem was.

"Yes it is. There's a slight problem though. Once we get back to where we were the ships power could be drained. If we carried on Destiny's course next time we drop out of FTL we power up from a Sun but if we go back we may not be able to reach the sun before loosing all of our power."

"Could?" Young asked.

"Yes Colonel _could_, we might be fine and have enough power but I can't guarantee that."

Young reached for his radio. "Scott come in"

"Sir this is Scott."

"We need a whole ship meeting tell everybody to gather in the Gateroom. Young out."

They'd been fighting for some time now the the pace of the fight had not slowed down. TJ had blood pouring down the side of her face from one of the gashes above her eye. She figured that the power of Simeon's kick must have broken at least three of her ribs but they were the least of her troubles her knuckles were bloody and with every punch were hurting more and more. Simeon's nose had started bleeding again and it didn't look like stopping soon, his cheek bone looked broken and he had a split lip which was also dripping with blood.

She blocked another incoming punch and countered with a blow to his abdomen winding him. This was her opportunity it run for the gun but as she started running for it Simeon stuck out his leg and tripped her over sending her flat on her face. Simeon crouched down and turned her over.

"And you say that I'm a coward" he said. He now had both his knees next to her sides and he was holding her arms straight above her head was almost sitting on her.

"I'm sure everybody is curious to find out why I've called this meeting" Young announced. There was nodding and he carried on "As I'm sure your all aware that Lt Johansen has been taken captive by a member of the Lucian Alliance 'Simeon'. Dr Rush and his science team have been trying to find a way to control the ship and go back to rescue her, he has found a way to do so."

"Well let's do it then." a voice from the crowd of people said and then other voices of agreement.

"There's a slight problem. If we go back now we may loose power when we reach there, but if we carry on Lt Johansen's life may be lost." Young stated. Debate erupted in the room but silenced as Young started again. "I know that some of you are good friends of Lt Johansen and some may not know her as well but I am telling the situation that we are in at the minute. My decision has been to take the risk and go back, now if anyone thinks differently then stay behind. Dismissed." Only a handful of people stayed behind but were soon persuaded that loosing the only medic on board would be a disaster. The Ship jumped out of FTL and in a mere matter of seconds jumped back into FTL again."You think we're going to make it?" Young asked Rush.

"I don't know Colonel but as you said she's tough." Rush replied with a confident grin.

A review would be appreciated and feel free to share your ideas :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's been a while since my last update, just started college and things have been a little hectic. Anyway's hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

They dropped out of FTL. Young had formed a rescue team to go to the planet, including military personnel Greer, Lt Scott, James and of course himself. Also apart of the team was Rush and Park much to the dismay of Young. Rush had told him that if there was any complication with gating back he would need to be present. Park was just plain persistent she felt guilty that TJ was in trouble, she also insisted that if anyone needed medical attention TJ had taught her some first aid and it come become essential.

"Colonel?" said Camille Wray "Bring TJ back safe and sound okay? Oh and look after yourselves you heard what Varro said and we've clearly witnessed that he's dangerous. He's not stupid he knows that a lot of people care about TJ" She looked down "...Some more than others. I think that he'll try and use his advantage against us, he's a clever man. Just be careful." As she concluded a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that you should be coming Sir? Scott asked.

"Lt Scott I don't need your permission to go off-world do I?" Young replied.

"Sorry Sir, no Sir" Of course the colonel would be going Scott thought to himself, he just didn't want the colonel doing anything he'd regret or even getting himself hurt. As much as he cared about TJ the crew on destiny needed him.

* * *

Simeon still had TJ pined to the floor, "You know it may be in my best interest to keep you alive" he said stroking the side of her face, he had let go of one of her arms. This was her opportunity, she took it and punched him square in the eye forcing him to fall to the side and allowing her to get up.

"You little..." he started but was cut off by the sound of the gate turning. The sound of the gate had made TJ loose concentration, she looked around but Simeon was no where to be seen. The wormhole opened she took a few steps forward towards it but was stopped by Simeon hitting her over the back of the head with something hard. As he dragged her down a ditch and behind a large rock the rescue team walked through the gate guns at the ready.

* * *

"Right. Scott you take Rush and James and head east, keep an eye out he's dangerous.' Young's order was strong, he was concerned about the woman he had once loved, _still_ loved. "Park and Greer, your with me. Lets fan out.

The teams separated and Young's team headed west walking slowly and cautiously.

"So you think she's okay?" Greer said to Young still concentrating for any movement.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's fine." Young replied. Greer could sense the concern in his voice.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me saying but..." Greer hesitated as Young looked over at him. "I sorry for the loss of your baby. Before you say anything no one told me I kinda figured it out by myself."

"Was it that obvious?" Young said now standing at a halt.

"I saw the lingering looks between the two of you. Is there still something going on between you and TJ."

"Greer I don't think that the Colonel wants you asking about his private life." Park butted in.

"It's okay Park." Young said with a smile appreciatively. "She ended it a long time ago. She didn't even want it to start because I'm married." he gave a deep sigh. " I pushed her and pushed her until she finally caved. We only spent one night together, then she told me it was a mistake and that she felt horrible for sleeping with me when she knew I was married. That's why she was leaving to go to medical school. I'm such an idiot." His eyes lowered to the ground shameful.

"Do you still love her" Park asked a little taken aback by her own question.

"Even if I did, I have a duty to my marriage." Young replied but suddenly realised that he was the commander and he ought to be in control of holding his feelings in. He carried on walking. Greer and Park shared a small glance but then went to catch up with the Colonel.

* * *

TJ groaned as she started waking from her unconsciousness. The back of her head was painful. "Don't..make..a sound" Simeon whispered. He grabbed her off of the ground and up the ditch they had been hiding in. "Were going to make a run for the gate, don't struggle if you want to live."

TJ's injuries were becoming increasingly painful and as a medic she could only think of what the injuries were going to do to her. A broken rib wouldn't have been fatale but she had three, worst scenario would be internal bleeding she had thought to herself. She had a deep cut above her eye which had not stopped bleeding and had make a trail down her neck. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, her military uniform had been torn in various places which revealed the cuts and to top it off her now had a concussion.

"I've got broken ribs. I don't think I can run"She said, her breathing becoming difficult which she feared could be a punctured lung. Simeon looked at her and before she knew it she was over his shoulder. As he ran his shoulder pressed into ribs making her yell out in pain. They reached the gate, Simeon placed TJ standing in front of him like a barrier. Simeon went to dial another planet but was stopped by the yell of Young. Simeon went back to his original postion behind TJ.

"TJ!" Young shouted running towards them followed closely by Park and Greer. Scott, Rush and James must have heard too as Scott and James were crouched behind a rock aiming their guns towards Simeon and TJ.

TJ stood shaking as all focus was on her and Simeon. "If you don't want anyone to get hurt you'll do as I say" Simeon whispered into TJ's ear. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Simeon had one of her arms behind her back but aloud her to clutch her ribs with the other.

The rescue team were now standing in one big group unsure what the next step would be to take.

"She looks like she's been put through the ringers." Rush said sympathetically.

"She looks like hell" James stated straight after.

Simeon was now struggling to hold TJ on her feet, the pain had become unbearable and she was loosing consciousness. "Stay awake!" Simeon said fear in his voice. If she fell to the floor Young wouldn't hesitate to shoot him.

"Sir what shall we do?" Scott asked not looking away from his target. "Sir?" Scott repeated.

Young's face was stone, no expression, nothing, only that his and TJ's eyes were staring at each other fearful as to what was to come.

* * *

_A review would be deeply appreciated and any ideas as to what the next chapter should include is welcome. :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Just to let everyone know this story is not going to follow suit with the TV series. I've changed certain bits as you will find out in this chapter and maybe other chapters. __When the writing changes into italics a flashback is occurring. Any questions just send a message always happy to answer. Enjoy. _

* * *

TJ's legs shook, the pain was great and it was getting harder to stay conscious. If she fell to the floor Simeon would die which would be good but in the course of falling Simeon could shoot her or he could shoot one of her friends. The words 'Stay awake and no one gets hurt' were the only words ringing in her head, keeping her energy-less body upright.

"Sir?" Scott said again "We need your orders"

"Keep your guns aimed at them, don't fire until I say so" Everatt said. Her eyes were beautiful but empty he didn't know how she felt about him any more, he didn't understand anything about her any more. On Icarus they were happy, well briefly for one night. Everatt's thoughts wandered off.

_

* * *

_

The Planet was beautiful and her presence just made it perfect, he'd never met anyone as beautiful. His wife had filed for a divorce all he had to do was sign the dotted line. Everatt walked down one corridor after another until he self-consciously reached TJ's quarters. He knocked. "TJ?" In only a matter of seconds the door opened. "Hey." One of her arms rested on the wall, she had a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong. Has something happened?" She asked.

"_You could say that." He replied "Can I come in?" _

"_Yeah sure"She said the concerned look still on her face, with her hand she gestured to enter and sit down. _

"_So what is it?" _

"_I erm... I don't know how to tell you" These words hung in the air for a few seconds before he carried on "I-I wow this is tough, look I'm just going to say it... I've been having feeling for you lately." Everatt's face fell to the floor almost ashamed, he waited a few minutes and lifted his eyes to look at TJ's expression. It hadn't changed, she still had the diplomatic and caring look she always had which was by no means a good thing. Her diplomatic look was hard to read so he couldn't tell if she felt the same._

"_I know" She said calmly._

"_You know?" He replied hopefully "But why didn't you say anything?"_

"_You know why, your my C.O and if I was wrong... well that would be really embarrassing. So what do you want to do about it." this was unexpected, he thought that she'd be disgusted and would run off to Camille and tell her what had happened. Did this mean she cared?_

"_I err... do you... you know... do you feel the same way?" This question made her blush, unexpectedly she rose from where they had sat, Everatt did the same and took her hands in his. _

"_I don't know." She looked down at their hands, her eyes diverted to the ring on his finger and she pulled away abruptly. "This can't happen your married."_

"_But that's over I don't love her any more. I – I love you." Taken aback by his words she turned on her heel and hurried out of her quarters._

* * *

"Sir!" Scott shouted knocking Colonel Young out of his trance. "She not looking good sir I think we need to act soon."

"I have a good aim Colonel I wont miss" Greer said confidently.

"Give it a few more minutes. He may give in yet." Young replied pushing the suggestion away although he was sure that Greer would pull the shot off he didn't want to risk the life of TJ but her condition may mean that the shot would have to be taken.

* * *

"I need to sit down" TJ said wincing in pain. Simeon's face had gone pale, ghost like.

"It'll not be long now." Simeon replied.

"Not long for what?" TJ said struggling to get the words out.

"For our pick up." He replied.

"Look I need help or I'll bleed to death. He'll let you go, you know he will if you give me back to them but if anything happens to me then he will kill you." TJ said more desperately the fear of her having internal bleeding was weighing her thoughts down. She glanced back towards her so called rescuers her eyes fixed on Greer.

* * *

"_Hey TJ" Greer shouted. TJ was at the other end of the corridor she looked as though she'd been running. _

"_Oh hey Greer" TJ replied out of breath. They met each other half way on the corridor._

"_You wanna go get something to eat, Scott and James are waiting for me and I said that I'd come see if you wanted to come. So you hungry?" Greer had a huge smile on his face, they'd become good friends since they found out that they harboured the same pain of loss from friends dieing in the military they conforted each other everytime another life was lost in their company. _

"_Yeah why not" anything to keep her mind off of what she had just considered. Everatt was out of bounds she wasn't the type of woman who would sleep or even have a relationship with a married man. _

_As they walked to the Mess hall Greer couldn't help but notice that she had something on her mind. _

"_So what's new?" Greer asked._

"_Huh" TJ said she was in a world of her own and didn't hear what he had asked. He stopped and pulled her to the side allowing two people to walk past them. _

"_You don't seem yourself. What's up?"_

"_Oh you know usual" TJ replied half-heartedly._

"_Come on you can tell me anything" Greer replied his eyebrows lowering._

"_I can't" she said lip quivering._

"_Sure you can" he now had his hands on both of her shoulders "Come on."_

"_I'm having a problem with a married man"she said, she looked ashamed._

"_Has anything happened with this married man." She shook her head._

"_But that's not the point. He's married, he said he's not happily married and that he loves me and not her. The fact is that I want something to happen but I'm not the sort of woman to sleep with a married man." she concluded a single tear ran down her face. _

"_Hey hey" He said wiping the tear off of her face. "I know your not that sort of woman. Do you love him?" _

"_Yeah. Yeah I think I do" She replied. Anger was in her voice, she was angry that she allowed herself to have these feelings._

"_I'm not going to ask who but I know that you'd never do something that would hurt anyone else intentionally and if he's not happily married and the wife knows that then I don't see what the problem is. Do what you feel but before you do anything with him ask him if he has told his wife that he's going to see other people. The last thing you want is to be classed as a married man stealer" His words were wise, too wise for his age she thought. She leaned in for a thankful hug. _

"_Thanks Greer your a true friend."_

"_I'd do anything for you TJ remember that." _

* * *

Greer remembered those words that he had told TJ 'I'd do anything for you TJ remember that.' Suddenly his attention was diverted by a vivid humming sound in the air.

"Lt Scott can you hear that?" Greer said

"It sounds like a ship" Scott replied. The ship cam into sight.

"It looks like a..." Park started.

"A Lucian Alliance Ship" Rush finished.

_Please review and feel free to share ideas :) The more reviews I get the more I want to carry on the story !_


	10. Chapter 10

__

**Sorry about the wait been REALLY busy. Really loved writing this chapter it's mainly about Young and TJ's past which i love. Thanks for reading and your comments on previous chapters keep the advice and ideas up :)**

* * *

The room was pitch black, screaming could be heard down the hall, it was so loud that TJ had to cover her ears with her hands the only part of her body that she could move. Her entire body was strapped to a wall by vines combined with some slimy black goo. The screaming stopped only for the sound of echoing footsteps getting louder and louder as they seemingly got closer.

"You've got nowhere to run away to now" a voice said in the darkness almost haunting "Your friends cant get to you now."

"Who are you and what do you want?" TJ asked voice shaking.

"You know who it is" The voice replied. Of course her capture Simeon. A light filled the room leaving Simeon only a foot away from her.

"Have you missed me?" Simeon asked smirking. TJ had no reply, it wasn't worth it "Of course you have" he continued.

* * *

"RUSH!" Colonel Young yelled "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"The ship, it must have beaming capability and beamed them both up" Rush answered instantaneously.

"Can we get to them" Young replied now holding Rush's shoulders.

"Aye I think we might. I think we may be able to dock their ship with a shuttle." Rush said enthusiastically.

"Well lets get back to destiny then." Young said hastily.

"Hey wait listen, by the time we get there TJ might already be.." Rush started. Greer could see the anger of these words on Young and replied for him "We never leave anyone behind." Young turned to look at Greer and nodded in appreciation.

* * *

"_Atten...tion!" ordered Colonel Young. All of the people expected to gate through to the ancient ship were in one line. The line was in order of authority (the chain of command) and had both military and civilians (the civilians including IOA representative). Colonel Telford first, followed by Colonel Young, 1__st__ Lt Matthew Scott, 1__st__ Lt Tamara Johansen, IOA representative Camille Wray, Doctor Rush, 2__nd__ Lt Vanessa James and Master Sergeant Ronald Greer, the rest of the crew were in random order. _

_Colonel Telford, General O'Neil and Colonel Johansen walked down the line inspecting each person as they went along._

"_Colonel Young I'm sure you know Colonel Telford." General O'Neil said._

"_I do Sir we met a couple of days ago. I believe that he is leading the expedition." Young replied. He didn't like Telford one bit in fact he despised him. TJ said that he'd made a play for her in one of the corridors but at the time it seemed ridiculous until he'd caught him staring at her inappropriately. _

"_And Colonel Johansen?" General O'Neil asked._

"_No Sir I don't I've had the pleasure" Young replied honestly although TJ has talked about him._

"_Well he's..." O'Neil started._

"_Let me General." Colonel Johansen interrupted."I'm sure you've met my daughter. She's a medic. Of course her mother and I have high expectations of her to become a Doctor. I hope that your going to look after her over there, I know she's had experience but it's a whole other world." _

"_I'll do my best" Young replied but quickly followed up by saying "Like I'm going to look out for other members of the crew."_

"_Of course Colonel I wouldn't think otherwise. So what do you think about the expedition?"_

_"Well I'd be lieing if I said that I wasn't nervous, but all in all in looking forward to seeing what's out there."_

_"I'm glad to hear that Colonel and I'm sure that you wont disappoint us." _

* * *

He'd told her father that he'd look after her. Keep her safe. He'd failed and now she was on an alien ship on her own. The rescue team passed one by one through the wormhole and back onto Destiny.

"Colonel?" She face looked scrunched together as if she was going to cry "TJ's not with you?" She had become close with TJ since they'd boarded Destiny, she considered her a friend.

"Erm..." Young answered trying to find his words and process the question. "We found her with Simeon. Looks like they'd been fighting. _God _Camille you should have seen her she looked terrible, he'd definitely not held anything back but neither had she, he was pretty rough as well. He was holding her hostage and then a ship.." Young paused and caught his breath "a ship took them both." He could see the horror in Camille's face "There is a chance that we can catch up with them and dock them. Hopefully Rush can help her." Young concluded.

"Colonel are you okay? You look pale." Camille asked concerned. "Sir.."

* * *

"_Colonel Young!" Telford shouted. He caught up with him. "I've been asked to send the entire crew to the infirmary for a medical check-up before we dial the ninth chevron" He looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice so that only Colonel Young could hear "Looks like I'm going to have a close examination with the hot medic. It's Lt Johansen isn't it?" The question was obviously rhetorical he knew full well what her name was. He saw the dark and angry expression on Young's face "What's wrong Everatt?" He said starting to walk away, as he did so he gave Young a quick wink. Before Telford knew it he was pinned to the wall, Young's forearm was across his neck. _

"_Oh come on it's only a bit of fun" He chuckled "and if you have forgotten you follow my orders so if I were you I'd let me go." His face had become serious as Young was pressing harder on his neck. _

"_Colonel?" TJ voice came from the end of the corridor. She ran towards the two men and as she got closer Young released Telford. Telford took in a few deep breaths then shot a dangerous look at Young. _

"_Sir are you okay?" TJ said directing her question to Colonel Young but before he could answer Telford butted in._

"_I'm fine TJ, thanks for asking" he said sarcastically and smiling at TJ " You umm..." he walked closer towards TJ making her feel uncomfortable "you wanna do my examination now?" He gave a small wink to her but before he could say anything else she looked at Young._

"_Sir I've been asked by General O'Neil to give you a check-up first. If you come with me now it will only take ten minutes" She said pushing herself slightly past Colonel Telford._

"_Of course Lieutenant, we'll go now" Young said guiding TJ to the infirmary by the arm. _

_They reached the infirmary._

"_You look pale Sir. You okay?" TJ asked._

_A smile appeared on Young's face, he sat on the edge of the infirmary bed._

"_Your gorgeous you know that" Young said. TJ was taken aback she froze standing in front of him. _

_He rose from the bed and planted a kiss on her lips. The room disappeared around her, for a few seconds nothing else mattered. She kissed back, she knew that she'd regret it later but... she loved him. Yes she loved him. They broke apart._

"_How about we skip the check-up and go to my quarters" Young said smiling._

"_I..." TJ started but he placed his finger to her lips._

"_Just say yes" He said softly. Nothing else mattered. Only her. _

"_Yes" She replied not wanting to loose his gaze._

_He took her hand and guided her to his room, the whole way looking into each others eyes only seeing the love for each other. _

_

* * *

_

**Really enjoyed writing this chapter hope you all liked it. Not sure how many more chapters to do the next one may be my last on this story. If anyone really wants there to be more than one more chapter then leave a review or send a message. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**After writing the previous chapter I just felt the urge to write another one ASAP. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Everyone on the ship had been ordered to gather in the Gateroom for briefing on the rescue mission. Young wanted to ask for volunteers rather than selecting them. The reason for this was that he didn't know who was on the ship or in fact what was on it, yes they knew it was a ship of the Lucian Alliance but the ship could have easily been boarded by some other being.

"I'd like your attention" Colonel Young ordered, people who were chatting before had now stopped and all of the crews attention was fixed on Young. " As I'm sure your all aware TJ's rescue mission was unsuccessful." he paused and then carried on "Before any action could take place she was beamed along with Simeon on a ship" Young was stopped by surprised whispers asking each other if they knew anything about the ship.

"A ship?" inquired Eli.

"Yes a ship. We don't know how the ship got there but by the markings we can tell that it's of the Lucian Alliance."

"The Lucian Alliance? It cant have been..." Varro said from the back of the bunched together crew "The Lucian Alliance ships don't have the capability to travel this far out in space." Young didn't want to deal with Varro at this point so Greer signalled to Varro to shut up.

"As I was saying TJ has been captured and taken onto a Lucian Alliance ship. Now... I'm not going to assemble a team for another rescue mission.." Young was interrupted by gasps and angry comments like "What happened to not leaving anyone behind?"

"Can I finish?" Young said bluntly. There were a few apologies before he carried on "I don't want to choose who goes on this mission, it could be extremely dangerous and we've already lost a lot of people. Now the question is who's going to volunteer?" Young concluded.

* * *

The vines on TJ's arms seemed to be getting tighter rather than looser every time she struggled. TJ was sure that she was hallucinating the black goo seemed to be riding further up her arms to her shoulders. She couldn't think clearly now, she was dehydrated and she was sure that she was bleeding internally from the broken ribs that Simeon had so kindly broken for her. Simeon oddly sat on the floor in front of her just staring at her face. She wondered if the silence was supposed to be her torture or if he was waiting for something to happen but as she was thinking this he broke the silence.

"So TJ.. have any family?" Simeon asked straight forward. TJ looked blankly at him her eyes wondering to his.

He laughed. "Course you have. Come on I'll guess and you just nod. A brother?" said Simeon. TJ made no effort to communicate with him what so ever and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"No. A Sister? Yes a sister." Simeon said slyly. TJ's eyes shot up off of the floor. "We know all about you TJ. Your life on Earth. Your life on Destiny. Your family." It was almost as though Simeon knew what made TJ tick.

"What do you want?" TJ shouted.

"Huh. What makes you think that we want anything? But seen as though you've mentioned it. We have a little task for you." Simeon said darkly "When you get back on Destiny we want you to send us a message telling us how many people are on the ship including all of the names and there occupation on the ship. We want a list of weapons and how many of each you have including ammo. We want medical supply's listed including what they are, what they do and how much of each you have. You got it so far?" Simeon started.

"Who's _we?_" TJ asked puzzled as to what was happening and a little distracted by the black goo now coming up her legs.

"I guess you should know. The planet you visited with no gate and almost a replica of Earth do you remember it?"

"Yes but how do you know we went there?"

"We know a lot of things TJ more than you know.. and we have more powerful allies as well. Anyway the beings that created that planet are known as the Venturians, their extremely powerful and very demanding. As soon as you stepped through the gate they knew you were there. Anyway they want Destiny but are unable to take it by force."

"If their _so_ powerful then why cant they" TJ interrupted.

"Their not powerful in the attacking sense as of yet. That's why they came to us. They gave us the technology to travel whereever we want in the condition that we help them develop and gain the understanding of war and war strategies."

"All of this is a fantastic story but what makes you think that I'll do anything that you ask?" TJ asked concerned as to what the reply may be.

"The screaming down the hall, did you hear it?" Simeon asked holding his grin.

"Yes" She replied.

"I asked about your family remember?" Simeon rose from the ground "We have them on this ship."

TJ felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest, chills ran up her spine, she was full of fear. "If you've hurt them.." TJ said tearfully and forcefully.

"Don't you want to know who we've got? Of course you do. We have you mother, father, sister and niece in the holding cell. The screaming you heard was from your father. I'm sure that he's been through worse since he's in the military he's one tough man. Looks like his daughter walks in his footsteps." Simeon said looking at her ribs. "I'd fix the ribs but I'm sure that you can sort that out when you go and do your task on Destiny."

"What makes you think that I'm going to do it" TJ said bitterly.

"I know that you'll do it. If you don't, your family members will be killed one by one. Oh and another thing your baby.. do you believe that she's still alive?" Simeon said.

"What?" TJ said surprised "You just said 'she' how did you know it was a girl?" TJ demanded. Simeon turned his back to her and started walking off. "You'll be taken to have a transmitter planted into your wrist and then taken to see your family before you leave."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY BABY WAS A GIRL?" TJ shouted after him as Simeon disappeared into a room along the corridor.

* * *

The room was full of muttering and whispering asking each other if they were going to volunteer.

"I'll go" Scott said. The room went quiet.

"No Lieutenant I need you here in case anything happens to me while I'm over there." Young replied.

"But Sir"

"Not buts Matthew, they'll need a leader"

Scott nodded in understandment.

"Sir I'm in" Greer said stepping behind Young. Greer was followed closely by Lt James.

"I'd like to ask if any scientists would come along in case we cant open a door or something technical goes wrong." Young stated.

"Colonel I'd like to go, the Kino could be great use to search the ship" Eli said walking towards Young nervously.

"Of course Eli" Young said nodding. "There is two more places available on the shuttle we don't want the search groups being too big the less people we take the more chance of getting undetected." Young stated.

"If Eli's going then I am" Rush said claiming his position next to Eli. The last position was claimed by Becker who was not only handy in the Mess but was good with a gun.

"Well that's decided then. Greer, James, Eli, Rush and Becker arm yourselves up and meet me at the shuttle in 2. Everyone Dismissed" Young concluded.

* * *

**This chapter for me is one of my favourites showing TJ's vunrability. Im not sure how to pursue the story whether to make it a sequal or to just make a few more chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you would want and think of the story. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter guys hope you enjoy. Ive finally decieded that I'm going to conlude the story in the next 2 chapters. I'm nont sure when the next chapter will be published because I have exams next week and the week after soo stay tuned. Oh and thanks for the reviews love you guys.**

* * *

"TJ? Oh thank goodness your okay" Sarah Johansen said pulling TJ in for a hug. TJ winced in pain her mothers tight hug were hurting her ribs but she was happy to be in her mothers arms once again. The cell was cold and damp, the sound of water dripping from a crack in the one of the walls echoed all around them.

"I'm fine" TJ said pulling out of the hug. Sarah Johansen lifting up the bottom of TJ's top, she knew from the sound of her wince that she was not all right. Sarah gasped in shock at the sight of the horrific bruising. "I'm fine... really, there's nothing to worry about." TJ said pulling her top back down.

"You don't look fine Tammy" her sister said concerned. The most important people in TJ's life were in one holding cell. "Here sit down." her sister said gesturing to the floor. Hannah had always been very protective of TJ. When they were kids whenever TJ fell down it was always Hannah to pick her right back up again.

"Aunty Tamara why are we here?" her little niece said sitting cross legged in front of her.

"Hey baby no need to be afraid, its just some bad people need my help to do something and to make sure that I do it their going to keep you here." It was heartbreaking for TJ to have to explain this to her young niece but she needed to know what was going on and so did the others.

"You have scars on your arms." her mother stated. "When did you get them?" she asked.

"It's strange.. I had deep lacerations on both my arms but when they brought me on the ship and stuck me to a wall with vines and this black goo they disappeared. Maybe the goo had chemicals in it that healed my skin, I mean the race who are helping the Lucian Alliance are powerful enough." TJ looked to her father who had not said anything since she appeared.

"Dad are you okay?" TJ asked concerned. Simeon had said that they'd been torturing him, but TJ couldn't find any visible evidence of it.

"What do they want you to do?" her father asked bluntly. "They haven't brought us here for a family reunion."

"Dad it doesn't matter. What matters is that your all okay and if I do as they say, it will stay that way." TJ replied.

"What ever they've told you to do Tamara when you've done it they'll have no use for us anyway and kill us all. Including you." Daniel Johansen said forcefully. TJ knew that her father was concerned for her as much as anyone else but his military experience had shown him that these sort of things didn't have a happy ending.

"If there is a chance that I can keep anything from happening to all of you I'll do it." TJ answered. Her eyes were welling up with tears, seeing her family and thinking of the possibility that they could be taken from her at any moment was heart wrenching. Deep down she knew he was right but she had to do anything and everything possible to keep them alive.

"Times up lieutenant" Simeon called from the door. She rose from her sitting position on the floor and gave each of her family members one last hug.

"Every things going to be okay" She said looking at her niece and then walking to the door.

* * *

"COLONEL!" Rush shouted. Young and the rest of the rescue team were stood waiting outside the shuttle.

"Rush I said in 2 not 5." Young said impatiently.

"No Colonel I was just looking through some of the schematics that Destiny picked up on the Lucian Alliance ship. As I was leaving the ship detected another ship drop out of hyperspace." Rush said breathlessly.

"Right everyone in the shuttle we need to move NOW!" Young ordered.

Simeon held one of TJ's arms guiding her to their destination. All of the corridors looked the same and she didn't understand how he knew where to go. She had so many questions and by the looks of it so little time to ask them.

"Who are these _things_ that your working with?" TJ asked.

"The most powerful beings I have ever encountered and ever heard of. You'll meet them some day." Simeon's sentence trailed off as if he was hiding something from her.

"How did they get my family?"

"They went to earth of course and beamed them up to the ship"

"TO EARTH!" TJ reacted surprised.

"Yes Earth I told you they were a powerful race. The Venturinans have a lot of history. They've kept themselves to themselves for centuries but after detecting the Destiny on a long range scanner they decided to make themselves known."

"How are they so powerful?" TJ asked. Simeon was answering more questions than she'd expected. But before he could answer this question a screeching alarm went off. Simeon touched his ear. TJ presumed that it was a earpiece so that he could communicate with the others. All of a sudden he pushed her against the wall and held her head still with both hands.

"YOUR GOING TO LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD. There's a change of plan turns out that your dear Colonel Young has decided to come and rescue you. Your family members will be taken back with you on Destiny..UNDERSTAND."

"Yes but..." TJ started puzzled.

"You will do exactly as we told you with the task. Don't think that your family being on Destiny makes them safe. We've implanted a electronic device in each of them. If we don't get a message from you in the next 3 days then I will active a switch and the electronic device will shock each one of them and kill them instantaneously. You will receive a message back from us telling you of the next task. Before I go have you any questions?"

"GO WHERE!" TJ asked frantically.

"Goodbye Lieutenant" Simeon said taking a needle out of a pouch he was carrying with him and injecting it into her neck. A flash of light appeared in front of her and before she knew it he was gone and all she could see was darkness.

* * *

The shuttle docked easily enough, too easy for Young's liking.

"Check your corners and stay close" Colonel Young instructed stepping out of the shuttle. The screeching alarm was still going off but it didn't seem that there was anyone about. The ship seems to have only one trail leading to a long corridor. On each wall one to the left and one to the right their must have been at least 10 doors.

"Check inside each of these doors but be cautious, by the sound of the alarm I think they know that we're here."

One by one the doors were opened and checked.

"Colonel why is there no resistance? It seems like we're the only ones on the ship." Eli asked

"I don't know Eli but you need to concentrate on the..." Colonel Young stopped and looked around. "Did you hear that?" Young asked.

"Hear what?"

"Shh.." Colonel Young said quickly.

"Help!" A faint voice shouted.

"I think it came from down here" Rush said indicating to one of the doors. Young pressed his ear to the door and listened for movement.

"Should we blow it Sir" Greer asked.

"No Sergeant. Rush you open the door and Greer and myself will have our guns at the ready."

Rush complied. He swung the door open revealing what was inside.

"Colonel Johansen?" Greer said confused. "Well isn't this a surprise" he continued sarcastically.

"WHERES TJ!" He said grabbing Young shoulders.

"We haven't found her yet. Who are these people?" Young asked.

"My family Colonel. My wife, Daughter and Granddaughter"

"If you don't mind me asking Sir what are you doing here?" Young asked taking Colonel Johansen's hands off of him.

"The Lucian Alliance beamed us from Earth and we've been on the ship ever since. We've got time for this later, we need to find TJ."

"Becker and Rush you take the Johansen's back to the shuttle" Young ordered.

"No Colonel I'm coming with you" Daniel Johansen protested. He felt helpless and upset that he had spent the time quizzing TJ over what the Lucian Alliance wanted rather than asking if she was okay and what she had been doing on Destiny. He hated his military background when it came to his family, he felt that it was his fault that his daughter was stuck on Destiny and not at home pursuing the career she had always wanted, not the career he wanted for her.

"No Daniel you'll only be a liability, trust me I'll find her." Daniel nodded in reply. Eli pulled out from his backpack the Kino and controlled it to go down the corridor.

"Can you walk and control that thing at the same time?" Young asked Eli.

"If I can complete Halo in an hour and a half and eat nacho's at the same time then..." Eli said smirking but was cut off by Young's impatient expression. "I mean yeah I can." Young indicated for Lt James to cover the flank as they walked in case there were in fact going to be an ambush.

The ship was eerily quiet, ghost like. Water was dripping from above them. It reminded Young of his trip with his now ex wife in a submarine, the last trip he had had with her before their marriage fell apart. This brought him thinking back to TJ. He couldn't stand loosing her, it felt like a part of him had been ripped out and now he was just an empty man. He loved her and he knew that deep down she loved him too. Everything was going to change when he got her back he was sure of it.

The sound of Eli's voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts.

"Colonel the Kino's found her!" Eli shouted excitedly.

"WHERE!" Young replied back even louder than Eli.

"Left at the end of this corridor." At the sound of 'Left' Young sprinted down the corridor. His head was racing he was asking himself questions like 'Is she alright?' and 'What have they done to her?'

He turned left and looked down. He froze. Lt James stopped behind him.

"Is that blood Sir?" Lt James asked her face had gone pale at the site of the blood on the floor beside TJ's head.

"Umm.." Young started.

"Sir shall I check for a pulse?" James asked but there was no reply. He was unable to find the words. What if she were dead? He didn't want to find out he turned his back to TJ, faced Lt James and nodded.

Lt James brushed against his shoulder passing him sending chills up his spine. Unable to turn back around he put his head in his hands. Lt James knelt to the floor avoiding the blood and put two fingers to TJ's neck. He felt like time was going in slow motion.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Lt James yelled at last.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading. And feel free to ask me questions etc and please leave a review with comments on the story good or bad. Advice is always apprieciated and welcome :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I had some time so I thought that I should write another chapter before my next exam so here it goes hope you enjoy!**

**As you know in the previous chapter I have named TJ's family, so if you've forgotten who's who then look below:**

**Daniel Johansen – Father **

**Hannah Johansen – Sister**

**Sarah Johansen – Mother**

**Lilly Johansen – Niece **

The atmosphere in the shuttle was tense, no one knew what to do. The only person who did was the person unconscious. TJ's head rested on her mothers shoulder. Her mother caressed her forehead with the palm of her hand. Her father sat there looking blankly at them. Thoughts were racing through his head, anger,worry but mostly guilt. He didn't understand why this was all happening. His daughter was innocent why would anyone want to do something like this.

"Dad are you okay?" Hannah asked. Her father had been acting strange ever since the Lucian Alliance had taken him into a room. She knew from the sound of the screaming that they were torturing him. He hadn't spoken to them or acknowledged them since they had brought him back until of course TJ turned up. The whole experience had been so traumatic for the family. Lilly didn't seem to be scared in fact she had been the most emotionally stable person in the holding cell strangely enough.

"Dad?" she tried again. He didn't even react to the calling of his name. It was like he had shut down completely. She thought back to when they were taken.

_

* * *

_

Hannah looked out of the kitchen window to see her daughter playing in the sand pile. Times had been hard recently with her father and sister not being in contact. Lilly had been asking lots of questions about her aunty lately and now she was in the kitchen to ask more.

"_Mummy..." Lilly said sweetly. Hannah turned to face her daughter "When is aunty Tamara coming to visit?" _

"_Honey I've told you not to keep asking. She's really busy" Hannah replied to her daughter calmly._

"_But she always use to come and visit us. Doesn't she want to come and visit me anyone?" Lilly murmured starting to get upset. _

"_Don't be silly..." Hannah could see the pain in her daughters face. She knelt down to her child's height and started to stroke her cheek. "You know that she's in the military don't you?" Hannah stated. Lilly nodded in reply. "Well if she doesn't work then if people get hurt and she was here then she wouldn't be able to help them would she? I know that you miss her but other people need her too. I'm sure that she'll be..." Hannah was cut off by a beam of light. "What the?" _

* * *

"Is aunty TJ okay mummy?" Lilly asked bringing Hannah out of her memories. Hannah moved her head to look at her mother. TJ looked so pale. When Lt James checked her pulse she said that she saw a puncture mark on the side of TJ's neck. She'd been injected by someone and the contents of the injection was unknown. Many things could contribute to the paleness of her skin. The blood loss from her head wound, internal bleeding by the looks of it broken ribs or of course the injection. She turned her head back to look at her daughter.

"I don't know honey." She replied with a deep breath. The unknown scared her, the whole experience scared her.

* * *

"_Where are you taking us?" Hannah demanded holding her daughters hand and looking at a man who was escorting them to their destination. "One minute ago I was_ _in my kitchen with my daughter and now were here" Hannah stated. "ANSWER ME!" She ordered. They stopped outside a door._

"_In there" The man commanded._

"_Not until you.." she started but was cut short by a hard push in the back directing her into the room. She was followed by Lilly. _

"_Lilly? Hannah? Why are you..." Daniel Johansen said puzzled._

"_Here?" Hannah interrupted "I was just about to ask you the same thing. We haven't seen you in oh I don't know 3 months and now were god knows where in some cell. Do you know how worried mums been?" Hannah said harshly._

" _I'm sorry. Really I am. I'd tell you if I could but you don't have clearance to know." Daniel replied trying to calm his daughter down. _

"_You think that that's an excuse. You could have at least told us that you were alive. Well... that's **your** excuse, are you going to tell us TJ's or does that require clearance as well?" The tone of her voice was angrier than he had ever experienced. His reply was interrupted by the door opening once again and Sarah being pushed in and falling to the floor._

"_SARAH!" Daniel shouted running to help her back up. _

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she ordered pushing herself off the floor. " WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? AND DONT SAY THAT YOU CANT TELL ME BECAUSE I DONT HAVE CLEARANCE. I DEMAND TO HAVE THE CLEARANCE!"_

"_I.." he started he couldn't win either way what he was about to say would change his family for the rest of their lives. "Your not going to believe me either way." he said in reply._

"_Try me." Sarah said feeling calmer. He nodded and took in a deep breath._

* * *

"Destiny come in?" Colonel Young said through the ships radio.

"Colonel? I'm glad to hear your voice Sir. Do you have TJ?" Lt Scott said almost immediately over the radio.

"We have her Lieutenant. Use the stones to get some doctors on board. While we dock." Young ordered.

"Sir I'm afraid that wont be possible. Camille tried to use them not long ago, they don't seem to be working."

"What do you mean not working? How could they not be working?" Young said frantically.

"I don't know Sir we need Rush."

"Have a medical kit and Park waiting. Were docking now" Young commanded.

Young docked the shuttle and made his way to the back.

"How is she?" he asked Sarah helping her unbuckle.

"I honestly don't know Colonel." Sarah replied concerned. After he'd unbuckled Sarah he moved to unbuckle TJ while Sarah held her head upright. The doors of the shuttle opened and Park raced in.

"What can I do?" Park said hastily.

"You tell me Park. All I know is that she has three broken ribs, a head wound and has been injected in the neck."

"I'll urm... I'll start with the head wound." Park said looking for Young's approval.

"Do what you think is best." Young replied. Lt Scott stood dazed at the door. "Lieutenant please take the Johansen's to the infirmary" Young ordered.

"The Johansen's Sir?" Scott replied looking at the unfamiliar faces.

"Yes Matthew that's an order." Scott complied although reluctant. Everatt took over holding TJ upright as Sarah left.

"So what happened?" Park said taking disinfectant out of the medical kit. She applied the disinfectant to a cloth and dabbed it over the laceration above TJ's eye. The laceration had caused a lot of blood loss and was likely to scar.

"We don't know. She was unconscious on the floor when we found her and if you look on the side of her neck it looks like she's been injected with something." Young replied.

"So she's been unconscious all this time?" Park asked with concern.

"Yeah" they looked at each other for a moment before Park applied some more disinfectant to a wound. After she had finished treating her cuts she lifted the bottom of TJ's shirt up and inspected the ribs.

"I'm really not sure what to do with broken ribs" Park said heistantly. She examined them again. "If she's not coughed up blood then I'd say that her ribs are not displaced so a punctured lung is unlikely. But again I'm no doctor TJ only taught me the basics."

"What can you do for her then?" Everatt replied sympathetically he knew how much Park wanted to help and could see her lack of knowledge was making her distressed.

"Erm... I suppose I could bandage them up but I don't know if that will help or make it worse."

"Do what you think is best Lisa I believe in your judgement." Everatt replied trying to encourage her. Park wrapped the bandage around TJ's ribs while Young leant TJ forward so that she could wrap it around her back. He'd not been this close to TJ since they'd spent the night together and he wasn't sure whether she'd be pleased or angry by it. All he wanted her to do was open her beautiful green eyes and tell him that she was okay, but by the looks of it that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

_One day later_

Colonel Young stood halfway up the stairway so that the rest of the crew could hear him and ultimately so that he could make sure that everyone was paying attention. Although he'd had some problems with Rush, Rush was the only one to pay attention the whole time the Colonel was talking and designating each person to a particular task. Even though Rush seemed to want to be in charge the minute they boarded the ship, over time he seemed to be taking orders pretty well, there was the occasion when he'd complain and say that it wasn't possible but it always ended up being done.

"Lisa Park?" Young asked searching through the crowd for her.

"Here Colonel" Park replied waving her hand in the air so that Young could spot her.

"Hows the Johansen's doing? and is there any progress on TJ's condition?" He asked. He had wanted to have this conversation privately but the whole crew had been asking questions and quite frankly he was getting tired of it. He had enough coping with it himself let alone telling other people over and over again that no-one was sure how she was.

"Well the Johansen's wanted to stay in TJ's quarters said that they wanted to feel how she had been living while on the ship. Colonel Johansen seems to be traumatised, he just wont talk to anyone and I'm starting to get pretty worried. TJ hasn't changed she's still unconscious and without the communication stones working I cant do anything more." Park stated. She seemed exhausted. She'd spent a lot of her time trying to come up with a reason as to why TJ had not woken up yet and the rest her time had been spent on looking after the newcomers on the ship.

There was a few whispers and sighs before Young concluded the meeting. As the crew dispersed and went to do the tasks they were designated Young approached Park who was accompanied by Greer and Camille.

"I'm sorry I didn't have better news for you Sir." Park said sympathetically.

"It's okay Lisa you cant do anything more. Where are the Johansen's now?"

"I saw them go into the infirmary." Greer stated cutting in "It's strange don't you think. Why was the ship abandoned when we boarded and why did they leave TJ and her family?" Greer continued.

"I cant pretend to know that answer Greer, I wish I did. Hopefully TJ will wake up and be able to tell us. In fact I'm going their now if anyone wants to join me." Everatt replied.

"I'm covering in the infirmary for Park while she assists Rush on some technical problems their having. So I'm going up there anyway." Camille answered.

"Lets go then" Young replied.

Camille and Young approached the infirmary. The sound of loud chatting and cheerful laughing made their slow walk turn into a half run. As they approached the entrance the petite Sarah Johansen came rushing out.

"OH Colonel she's awake!" Sarah joyfully exclaimed. The three of them rushed to TJ's bedside

Her eyes were barely open but that was enough for him. He placed his hand on her forehead and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey how you doing?" He asked softly. He was replied with a faint quivering voice.

"I've.. umm... been better. I'm just glad that my families safe."

"There fine. They've just been worried about you as have all of the crew. So. You in any pain?" Young asked concerned.

"Just a little my ribs are a little sore but not near as painful as before. Thanks for you know... coming back for me." TJ said positively.

"No problem I was hoping to ask you about what happened on the ship but that can wait. You need to get your rest. We've placed your family in your quarters so they're comfortable. I think that your father is staying in the empty room down the hall." Young rose from the edge of the bed. "I think that we should leave TJ for the time being to get her strength back up. I'm sure that your all tired." Young said to the Johansen's who complied. One after the other they said goodbye and kissed her forehead. Daniel had been a little more involved in discussing. It looked as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he had started to get a little more colour in his cheeks. The remaining people left. The room fell silent with Camille looking over the medical records. TJ lay there staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Im in the process of writing the final chapter. Please leave any comments on the chapter it is certainly apprieciated :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. Finally finished my last and lonest chapter to this story, sorry it's been so long but exams have to take priority. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Infirmary was empty. Park had finished helping Rush with a project they had secretly been doing and now she was bringing back some food for TJ. The communication stones were still broken so Brody was trying to work on them, most of the other crew were either doing there tasks set for the day or chatting in the mess hall. The Johansen's had been exhausted from taking in all the information as to aliens existing and being captured and all. They'd been placed into private quarters although they said that they wanted to be close to TJ. The realization as to what was happening had not sunk in, she was still trying to work out why they wanted Destiny but was not getting anywhere. She thought back to when Simeon had taken her. There were many possibilities as to why it all happened maybe Simeon knew that she'd offer to take Park's place. Maybe it was just by chance that they had her family. But how could they? How did they know that she'd go into the control room and offer to switch with Park?

Park entered with a bowl. She sat beside TJ's bed on a high stool so that she could look down at her.

"How you feeling?" Park asked softly.

"Not much better to be honest, my head feels like its going to explode and every time I sit up I get a stabbing sensation in my ribs." TJ replied. There was no point lying to her and telling her that everything was fine. Everything was not fine at all, she had to betray the people who she'd spent her whole pregnancy with, people she had grown to love and considered dear friends.

"I wish there was more I could do." Park said looking sympathetically into TJ's eyes. TJ gave a soft reassuring smile back. "You know that was pretty foolish of you to switch places with me back with Simeon. I would have never forgave myself if anything..." Park stopped herself so that she didn't start crying again. "You don't know how much that meant to me or how much that scared me. I know that you would have done that for anyone but it really shows how valuable a friend you are. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Park had now begun to sob, slow tears trickled down her face. TJ tried to sit up but was stopped by a sharp pain. She winced and Park noticed.

"I'm so embarrassed. You've got your own problems and I've just added to them how selfish of me." Park had a angry tone it wasn't aimed at TJ but to herself. She had wanted to make TJ feel better by saying that she was one of her dearest friends.

"Park don't be silly. You telling me that you consider me a dear friend is extremely humbling and I feel the same way. It was my choice to swap places with you. If anything happened to me it wouldn't have been your fault whatsoever, it would have been my own." TJ felt helpless. All she wanted to do was hug Park.

The pain was agonising but she was determined to do what her captures had told her to do as soon as possible. All she had to do now was to get rid of Park. "Hey you know what will make me feel better?" TJ said.

"What?" Park asked eager to do something to help.

"My family. I'd like to see them please." TJ replied.

"I'll radio Colonel Young to bring them down." Park said joyfully.

"No!" TJ said abruptly stopping Park in her tracks. "I'd rather you go. A friendly face will be more welcoming and I'm sure the Colonel is busy."

Park was hesitant at first but complied "O-okay". She exited the Infirmary leaving TJ on her own.

'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. She pushed the covers that were keeping her warm on the floor. She rotated her body so that her legs were now over the edge of the bed. She took in a deep breath and slowly raised her back so that she was sat on the edge. The pain was intense but the determination to save her family overwhelmed that. From the sitting position she slowly pushed her hands against the bed so that she could lower her feet to the ground. She'd made good progress and was now standing. Now it was the hard part. Walking. She looked around the room hoping to find something that she could lean on but nothing seemed to be long enough. 'I have to walk slowly and prop myself up using the walls' she said to herself. By now Park would be at the Johansen's quarters and would certainly be on her way back. TJ had to be fast but cautious, no one could know what she was doing or that would be the end of it. The end of their trust for her and the end of the lives of her family. She slowly moved out of the Infirmary and headed towards a storage area near the control room. Her captures had wanted lists as to what was on the ship. Since ammo and medical supply's were getting fewer Colonel Young had ordered that there be a list which would be updated regularly of the supply's that they had. The task had been simple so far she hadn't seen anyone. 'Must be dinner time' she thought to herself. She approached the entrance to the storage area, opened the door and walked in.

"TJ?" Eli said started and puzzled.

"Oh Eli. Hi. um..." TJ paused briefly and carried on "We've ran out of aspirin in the Infirmary so I've come to get some more" This didn't seem to convince him.

"TJ you shouldn't even be out of bed. You look dreadful for heaven sake" Although his tone had a angry pitch to it his face was full of concern and sympathy.

"Thanks Eli." She slowly walked towards a box supporting herself against the wall. Eli looked on in amazement.

"Do you err know where the list of supplies are?" TJ asked rummaging through the box for aspirin.

"There in that box somewhere. Why? TJ what's going on?" Eli looked worried and suspicious. TJ had never been a good liar. Park could tell that something was wrong when TJ was pregnant although Park didn't know that at the time. When Park had asked her what was wrong TJ had replied with lack of sleep. Park saw right through her and eventually TJ told her she was pregnant.

"Where's the solider that's meant to be guarding this room?" TJ asked turning around to look at Eli.

"Erm.. he went to the Mess to get something to eat. Colonel told me to make sure that no one came in while he was gone. Look if you don't tell me what's going on I'll have to go see the Colonel." He started walking towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Tell me" A small encouraging small spread across his face.

TJ turned again and fished out a blunt object from inside the box.

"I'm sorry Eli" she said quickly turning around and hitting Eli on the head with it. Eli fell to the floor.

"Wah.." He tried to speak before passing out. TJ quickly placed her hand to her ribs, haunched over and winced in pain. She grabbed the aspirin she had found and swallowed two. Then picked up the list and exited the room. She locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey TJ. I just ordered Park to get something to eat. I got Lilly for you. Everyone else is going to join us soon." Young said entering the Infirmary with a smile. He approached the area TJ had been kept and was amazed at the sight of the empty bed.

"Where's aunty Tamara?" Lilly asked puzzled.

"TJ?" Young inquired looking around before reaching for his radio. "This is Young. Report back if you've seen Lieutenant Johansen?" There was no reply. "Scott come in"

"Sir? You asked about TJ, I haven't seen her Sir she shouldn't be out of bed yet."Scott replied.

"I know that Matthew I'm in the infirmary now and she's not here." Young replied irritated.

"Should we start a search Sir?" Scott inquired.

"Yes Lieutenant and tell people to keep an eye out for her she cant have gotten far. I'm going to head to the Mess see if she's near there. Young out".

He turned to look at Lilly.

"Erm... you wanna come with me to look for TJ?" Young asked. He'd never known how to deal with children but Lilly was different to all of the other children he had met. She wasn't moody or craved attention. Lilly put her small hand in Colonel Young's and nodded.

She reached the control room expecting to see Rush working on something but was met by an empty room. Rush was always moving from place to place he was better at multitasking than most women. TJ checked her arm from where the Lucian Alliance planted a transmitter and pressed on where the skin was raised. The nearest console to her made a noise. The console looked like it was showing the perimeter around Destiny. Although TJ wasn't a scientist, Rush had given most of the chain of command basic lessons on to how the consoles work. Something appeared on the console, a ship of some kind. 'The Lucian Alliance ship' she said to herself. A face appeared on the console.

"This is Commander Nevra, we've been waiting for you. Have you done what Simeon asked?" Nevra said aggressively. From what TJ could see he was quite a butch man. His skin was pale and his hair was short and blonde. His face was scrunched up and shadowed by something that was in front of him.

"I have your information here. How do I send it through?" TJ asked reluctantly.

"Hold the information against the screen so that it's visible we'll do the rest." She complied and held the paper against the screen. It was only a matter of seconds before he told her to remove the paper from the console.

"Right. Now for the next bit of the task." He said.

"How many _bits _of this task are there."

"Two more or there about. Anyway you need to make it so that we can beam people on board the ship."

"How do you expect me to do that? I'm not a scientist." TJ said.

"Well find a scientist then."

"TJ?" a voice came from the corner of the room. "Who are you talking to?" It was Rush. 'How ironic' she said to herself.

"No one. Will you help me get to the storage room? I seem to have left something in there."

"Sure." Rush replied with a smile although showed signs of confusion. Rush mustn't have had his radio by now the Colonel had probably found her bed empty and was radioing people to keep and eye out for her. As Rush walked towards TJ he looked at the console which showed nothing but empty space around Destiny.

They arrived at the storage area. TJ unlocked the door and entered first followed by Rush. TJ quickly head towards the boxes in search for a weapon.

"TJ!" Rush shouted crouching down next to the unconscious Eli. "TJ!" He shouted again looking up to see what she was doing. He could only see the back of her when she started talking.

"They were going to kill my family you've got to understand that." She said in a hushed tone.

"Who were? What are you talking about?" Rush replied.

"The Luician Alliance and the Venturians." TJ answered moments after.

"Ven... TJ I dont know what your talking.." she cut him off by turning around and aiming a gun at him.

"I need you to turn on beaming capability." TJ said forcefully.

"TJ I..."

"I don't want to hurt you Rush believe me but if I have to use force I will."

"You did this to Eli?" Rush asked shocked.

"I had to it was the only way to stay undetected. Now where do we go to allow beaming."

"Look TJ.." He knew that he couldn't convince her otherwise "We... we need to go to the Gateroom I can do it from there. Look TJ I'm sure they cant get to you now."

"You don't understand they've implanted something in them, one tap of a button and their dead." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What makes you think that they wont kill them when they board Destiny?"

"I'll have to take that chance."

TJ indicted to Rush to lead the way. He walked out of the door closely followed by TJ and headed to the Gateroom.

* * *

"Colonel!" said a voice over the radio.

"What is it Greer?" Young answered.

"Eli's been knocked out. We found him in the storage area." Greer said.

"Was erm.. was TJ there?"

"I don't know but the boxes have been opened and a gun is missing from it's holder."

"Okay Greer lets warn everyone. Were all going to meet in the Gateroom and that includes civilians. It wont do us any good being separated. You go and get the Johansen's and then tell Scott to round up the rest." Young commanded. Thoughts were running through his head. 'Was it TJ who did that to Eli?' , 'Has she been taken over by something?' , 'Is it even her or someone posing as her?'.

"Park!" Young shouted as he saw her turn a corner. She came back around and walked to Young.

"Colonel?" She asked.

"TJ's missing again. I want you to take Lilly here to the Gateroom, some of the crew should be there already." She nodded, quickly took Lilly's hand and disappeared back around the corner.

"Colonel Young come in" said a voice over the radio. Young got his radio out instantaneously.

"Yes Scott what is it? I'm kinda busy looking for TJ right now." Young replied.

"Yeah Sir about that. She's erm... well she's here sir. I think you should get down here right away."

"Why's that Lieutenant? Is she hurt?" Young asked quickly.

"I wouldn't say hurt sir but I think that you should come see yourself." Scott replied slowly and seemed puzzled himself.

"Is everyone in the Gateroom then Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir apart from you."

"I'm on my way."

Young changed direct and ran down the corridor heading towards the Gateroom. He regretted not asking TJ what had happened to her on board the ship, she wouldn't have been able to lie him because, well, she couldn't. It wasn't in her. He reached the door leading into the Gateroom, took one deep breath and opened it. The shock of what he saw was overwhelming. TJ was aiming a gun at the back of Rush's head. They were stood next to a console which seemed to be counting down to something. Young entered.

"TJ?" He said softly. "TJ what are you doing?" He asked.

"I... I cant... you wouldn't understand" she answered, eyes sparkling with held back tears.

"I'll try TJ. I'm sure I will. You can trust me, you know that." He tried walking forward but was stopped by her words of warning.

"Don't come any closer I mean it." She said, the gun shaking.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what's happening." All eyes were on the Colonel and TJ. The Johansen's stood mesmerised and shocked at the unfamiliar TJ that stood before them.

"They... took me onto a Lucian Alliance ship the one that you found me and my family on. I woke up and was held against a wall with these vines. Simeon told me..." She stopped reluctant to tell Young and the rest of the Destiny crew what he had told her, she didn't want to worry her family.

"TJ you need to tell me. What's that counting down to?" Young asked pleading for her to talk to him.

"It's a count down until the Lucian Alliance and the Venturians board Destiny." Rush said calmly. He didn't seem to bothered that a gun was held to the back of his head.

"The Venturians? Who are they? And how are they going to board?" Young asked. Rush didn't answer. He didn't know the answer.

"Simeon told me that the Venturians are the most powerful beings that they have ever encountered. They built the solar system that we visited, the one that Caine and the other stayed on. They'll beam onto the ship and take over Destiny. None of you will be hurt." TJ stated.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" The sound of Young's voice startled her and made her jump a little. "How do you know that they'll not hurt us. You don't know them. TJ.. why are you doing this?"

"I HAVE TO!" She let her tears flow down her cheek.

"I thought that you'd be better than this but clearly your life is more important than the rest of ours. Is that what you did it for, so that they wouldn't kill you? You'd risk the own lives of your family to save yourself." Young's voice had become vicious and almost attacking.

"I'M DOING IT FOR MY FAMILY!" TJ was now uncontrollably crying, deep breaths in between sentences. Lilly sprung from her mothers grasp and ran towards TJ.

"Aunty Tammy please don't cry" Lilly's little face looked up to TJ's who stopped crying and smiled down at her niece.

"Go back to your mummy sweetheart." TJ said wiping away the tears with her free hand. Lilly complied and was pushed to the back of the crowd of people with her mother.

"TJ were safe now. They cant get us." Sarah Johansen said trying to comfort her daughter.

"I wish we were mum I really do but were not." Sarah knew that her daughter was holding something back but before she could ask the count down stopped and the ship shook. A beam of light appeared and the crowd of people were pushed backwards by an invisible force.

Five life forms stood in front of TJ, one of which was Simeon. Three of them held weapons and seemed to be guarding someone behind them.

"Nice to see you again TJ." Simeon said slyly. She'd forgotten how much she hated seeing his smug face. Destiny's military had weapons aimed at the newly arrived beings.

"I've done what you said" TJ said nervously "What now?"

"You have" Said a voice behind the guards. Two of the guards stepped to the side so that TJ had a full view of what he looked like. The being was almost human like except some abnormalities. His face was wrinkled, his skin had a tint of turquoise, he was double the size of any human she had seen. He had a marking next to his left eyebrow. He stepped forward closer to TJ.

"Don't go anywhere near her. I'll kill you if you do." Said Young getting to his feet. The invisible force had made that made them fall backwards to the floor.

"Ah.. Colonel Young let me introduce myself. My name is Sandrof one of few leaders of the Venturians. Why do you care so much for someone who's betrayed _all_ of you?"

"You _made_ her. For all we know you've put her under some sort of trance or used a device to twist her mind." Young replied.

"Yes that's possible but she seems fine to me. TJ how you feeling?"

"Colonel he's playing games he wants to wind you up." Scott shouted feeling Everatt's urge to punch the extremely tall Venturian. Young looked at TJ who had slow tears flowing down her face.

"Have you told them...your family?" Sandrof said looking at TJ.

"Told us what?" Sarah Johansen shouted holding her husbands hand who had no facial expression on his face. "Tamara please." TJ looked at her mother. She hadn't wanted to worry them. She hadn't wanted to tell them that the horrible monster had put a device that could kill them inside their body.

"They... they told me that if I didn't help them get onto Destiny then they'd kill you. Kill you all. All at once. They've planted electronic devices into each of you. With a press of a button you will..." She paused but a forced look from her mother made her carry on. "You'll die." Looks were exchanged in the crowd, whispering erupted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sarah said softly.

"HOW COULD I. That you could die any minute if I didn't do as they said. You wouldn't let me help you if I told you. I didn't want to lose you all."

"Oh TJ." Sarah said letting go of her husbands hand and walking forward.

"No you don't." Sandrof commanded stepping in her pathway. "TJ has one more thing she has to do. We'll take out the devices in your family but first you need to shoot the commander of the Destiny." He said it so coolly that it took everyone a while to process what had just been said. Loud gasps filled the silent atmosphere. TJ's face was full of shock. Sandrof approached her, as he was doing so she glanced over to Everatt who looked deep into her eyes.

"You want to save your family don't you?" He paused for a while until TJ turned to look at him. "You want to save your daughter?" Again whispering erupted, this time much louder than before. TJ's eyes shot back to Everatt.

"She's alive?" Everatt asked. All eyes locked on him. No one apart from Scott knew that he was the father of TJ's baby.

"Yes. TJ's known since the minute she awoke from unconsciousness from the gun shot."

"I thought it was my imagination or the ship playing tricks with my mind. I honestly didn't know I would have told you."

"I know you would have" Everatt said smiling.

"Why would you have told the Colonel TJ? Camille said walking to the front of the crowd . She had been suspicious about what had happened between TJ and Everatt since on Icuras.

"He um..." TJ looked at Everatt for help.

"I'm the baby's father." He stated.

"Ah so your going to kill the father of your baby." Sandrof said unsympathetically.

"I'm not killing anyone." TJ said angrier than before. The sound of her daughters name had seemed to have given her more strength.

"You will if you want your family to live and if you want to ever see your daughter."

"It's okay TJ." Everatt said calmly.

"WHAT! Are you insane I'm not going to shoot you." TJ said angry at the suggestion. He walked with in touching distance to TJ. He stood in between her and Sandrof and took both of her hands in his.

"Listen we have to think about our daughter and all of your family. What's one person who you don't feel the way you use to about them against your entire family."

"Who said I didn't feel anything." TJ said looking down at their hands. Everatt smiled then backed away.

"You need to do this TJ. Don't allow yourself to feel guilt, I'm ordering you to do this its not your fault." TJ cried uncontrollably and looked over to the crowd of people. Scott raised his gun up higher and suddenly shot his gun at an armed guard. The guard smirked as the bullets bounced off a forcefield. Suddenly all guns except for TJ's were swung to the opposite side of the room.

"So what's it to be?" Sandrof said dismissing what had just happened.

TJ came to her senses.

"I'm not doing anything until I have proof of my daughter being alive. I want to see her." TJ commanded. "I want to see my baby." She repeated.

"It's not going to happen." Said Simeon.

"Thank you Simeon but I'll say what's possible and what's not. You want to see your baby?" Sandrof confirmed. TJ nodded in response in disbelief that he was actually thinking about bringing her baby to her. "Very well." A beam of light flashed and Sandrof disappeared. In a matter of seconds he was back. He stand there back turned to TJ. By the faces of the crew she knew that he had her baby. He turned around slowly, she felt like it was a lifetime.

There she was, a little larger than she had last seen her. She had started to grow some blonde hair and her blue eyes sparkled. She could see that many of Everatts features in her face but she resembled her mother more. The baby cried and wiggled in Sandrof's arms as he walked towards her. As he got closer TJ's heart beat faster. Sandrof placed the baby in TJ's arms.

"Carmen" TJ whispered breathlessly to her baby. Carmen had stopped crying the moment she was placed in TJ's arms almost as if she knew she was safe.

"Is that proof enough?" Sandrof asked breaking the moment. Everatt looked on smiling and crying at the same time. He would never get to see his daughter grow up. He would never get to see how amazing TJ would be as a mother. He would never get to be the father he had always wanted to be.

"You have your baby. Now you must kill Colonel Young. Simple as that." Sandrof said. TJ walked over to her mother and placed the baby in her arms.

"Go to the back of the crowd I'd don't want any of you seeing this. Make sure that Lilly doesn't see it as well." TJ said sniffling. She looked down at her gun hold on her combat trousers, as she took the gun out of the holder Everatt walked closer.

"Remember the first night we spent together?" Everatt asked sniffling himself. TJ nodded slowly. "I don't regret it one bit." he said smiling. TJ had often thought of the break up the Colonel's marriage and always thought that she'd caused it and that he regretted sleeping with her. He backed off slightly and nodded closing his eyes. Time seemed to go so slowly, she raised the gun so that it was aiming at his head. She wanted the death to be as quick and as painless as it could be. 'Count to 10' she thought. '1...2...3...4'

"Don't do it TJ" Said a voice in the crowd. All eyes were on Daniel Johansen.

"Dad don't! I'm doing this for all of you." TJ said as if pleading for her father to not make the situation any harder. Sandrof's head flashed straight over to Daniel. His face had gone red and his eyes were deadly.

"Listen to me TJ, Sandrof lied there's no devices. Well not in Lilly, your mum and Hannah. There's only one device... and that's in me." All heads were now turned to TJ to see her reaction. Sandrof's eyes looked as though they could turn someone to stone.

TJ still had the gun aimed at Everatt who now had his eyes open. He looked deep into TJ's to try and figure out what she was thinking but there was nothing, it seemed like she was in some sort of trance.

"What do I do?" She finally said. Her father looked at her.

"Your child needs a father TJ. You need to do everything you can to make sure that they don't take your baby away from you but... if you kill her father, will she forgive you when she's older?" Daniel's words were full of wisdom and understanding, he knew that it had to be him and no one else. TJ looked back to Young who gave no indication of what he approved of and what he wanted her to do.

"TJ SHOOT SANDROF" Rush shouted. The ship went black and a single gunshot fired.

* * *

**Thanks for all the views and the comments on this story it's been a real joy to write it. Thinking about doing a sequal to this story and see where it goes. Please comment on the story as a whole or just this chapter if you wish. :)**


End file.
